: This application provides pre and postdoctoral training in Drug Abuse Research with a multidisciplinary and triinstitutional faculty that is proficient in the Molecular, Structural, Biochemical, Behavioral and Clinical aspects of Drug Abuse Research. The faculty includes members from the Departments of Pharmacology, Neuroscience, Biochemistry and Public Health at Weill Medical College of Cornell University and from the Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) and the Rockefeller University (RU). Faculty research interests include: the phenotypic consequences for pain states, opioid tolerance, reward, anxiety or gaseous anesthetic action of the mutation or deletion of opioid, glutamatergic, GABA or serotonergic receptors, the role soluble and transmembrane adenylyl cyclases in opioid signal transduction, in vivo receptor and drug imaging techniques, anatomical and ultrastructure characterization of the dopaminergic, glutamatergic and opioid peptides systems as they relate to the effects of drugs of abuse, the biological basis of opioid, cocaine and alcohol tolerance and dependency, maternal-fetal pharmacodynamics of drugs of abuse, drug abuse prevention research and the clinical pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of opioid and nonopioid analgesics. Predoctoral trainees will have a choice of a major concentration in either Pharmacology or Neuroscience. In addition to lectures and seminars devoted to topics in drug abuse, both the 5 pre and the 5 postdoctoral trainees will attend a biweekly Pain Conference at MSKCC where patient presentations are followed by a discussion with a multidisciplinary Pain Research Team of pain management, drug abuse and related issues. The program provides training in study design, biostatistics and the ethics of scientific research. Special programs are available to identify minority trainees. The Pharmacology-Neuroscience Drug Abuse Training Program provides an opportunity for young investigators to participate in basic and clinical research in drug abuse. An important aspect of this program is that the trainees will have the opportunity to learn directly about the clinical issues and opportunities in drug abuse research.